


Divided

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, gency daughter, ouo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Genji and Angela are married and they expect a child, but after it’s born Genji dissapeares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by @warlorddoom991 on tumblr

Fear.

Fear was the only thing they were feeling when their child was born.

And when they finally saw her...

Oh, how beautiful she was.

Her mother’s cheekbones, but her father’s eyes and hair color. They named her Elena.

That happened five years ago. And she haven’t seen him from that time.

She asked everyone if they spotted him, nobody did. No trails, no clues, nothing. 

Time passed. Days became months. Months became years. And Elena grew into a charming girl.

If only he could say goodbye, promise her to return as soon as possible.

But he couldn’t.

They had to act quick, there wasn’t enought time and there were a lot of lives at stake.

Days of constant fighting made him sorrowful, he couldn’t wait to see his beautiful ladies again.

And he did.

After five years, he finally reunited with them. He was so troubled he was apologizing to his wife for hours.

But he could live with them again. Help to educate their daughter. Sing lullabies to his daughter again.

And she remembers them to this day.

_The wolf I will follow into the storm_

_To find your heart, its passion displaced_

_By ire ever growing hardening into stone_

_Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace_

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/


End file.
